


Out of Order

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Movie Trailer Challenge, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Story modeled after “The Back Up Plan” with Jennifer Lopez.





	Out of Order

The Baby  
  
Dr. Lee had left her alone to in the room, allowing the process to take effect, and she mediated in positivity. In nine months, if this took, she would have her child – a chance at a family – to accompany her now noteworthy career.  
  
While she had failed in the husband department, disappointed men like Detective Spencer never rethought their vow to celibacy, Claire was sure this was her time.  
  
There was not one thing which could rob her from this happiness or certainty.  
  
As the timer ticked in the background, her thoughts were consumed with possibility of her baby’s smile.  
  
  
The Revelation  
  
“Knock. Knock.”  
  
She looked up from her never ending paperwork to find his blue eyes awaiting her, “Hey, there stranger.”  
  
Over his break from Port Charles (some mission with his father), he become even more attractive to her.  
  
His luscious lips offered a concerned grin as his muscled form took a seat before her, “This looks a little much.”  
  
“You know me.”  
  
“Yeah, I do.” Leaning against her desk with crossed arms, he made a quiet proclamation, “I kind of missed you while I was gone.”  
  
“You mean you missed your easy out, Detective. Luke still trouble?”  
  
“No…I meant you.”  
  
  
The First Date  
  
He savored the smile rested on her lips, unsure of how to reveal his latest motivations regarding the two of them. They had started a solid friendship before he went off with his father, solved the Franco crime and settled Port Charles – as much as anyone could, and now he wanted a change.  
  
“Ok, that wasn’t your usual blow everything up type of movie.” Claire pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, unaware of how soft her touch was, “You feeling all right?”  
  
“Figured it was probably your turn.”  
  
“Oh, well then, I guess I feel kinda special.”  
  
  
The First Kiss  
  
“I know there are some wounds that never heal.”  
  
Lucky had broached the subject of his ex-wife to persuade her it was no longer a conflict of interest. Truthfully, that part of his life was nonexistent to himself outside of his sons.  
  
As Claire shifted uncomfortably, preparing for Elizabeth conversation, he felt ashamed –he had taken advantage of their friendship…her understanding.  
  
She bowed her head, her varied shades of brown locks falling around her, “You know you can talk to me about anything, whenever you need to.”  
  
He wanted to scream thank you but, instead, found his lips seeking hers.  
  
  
The Confrontation  
  
“It was before you came back. It was before I knew we could be anything.”  
  
Her tears did little to calm his nerves, arose only his doubts stirring in his personal background.  
  
“Lucky, please, say something.”  
  
He could manage nothing, only rapid thoughts, _how could I raise yet another man’s child? How can she expect so much of me? We just started dating._  
  
Her timing couldn’t be more terrible, the consummation of their relationship ending earlier in the same night.   
  
She hugged herself tightly, cocooned in his comforter, and his heart went to her.  
  
However, he spoke not a word.   
  
  
The Vow  
  
The phone rang again.   
  
She snatched it up and threw it across the room, remaining in a curled ball on her sofa.  
  
Soon after, when the knock appeared on her door, she answered out of boredom – nothing more.  
  
There he stood, offering a brown bag of groceries and pregnancy novels.  
  
Her eyes flooded as she tried to convince herself not to get her hopes up, sure he’d run.  
  
Tucking the books into the bag, he used his free hand to reach out and pull her toward him.   
  
Their foreheads fell against each other as he promised, “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
  
The Fun Stuff  
  
While he had gotten use to her mood swings, Lucky found her self-criticizing out of control.   
  
Seven months pregnant, she found her body intolerable. Tonight, the loathing peaked.  
  
Slamming another dress to the ground, she slumped in her underwear, “Companies should start paying me to wear advertisements because I’m friggin’ billboard!”  
  
He stood to his feet, leaving the bed, and went to her, cupping her face in his palms, “You’re beautiful. You could go like this if you wanted to.”  
  
Distracted, she released a laugh against his lips then into the air as his mouth trailed down her burgeoning belly.  
  
  
The Scare   
  
They had argued this morning before he left for work. Over what, she couldn’t remember – especially as she sat in the waiting room with his blood still soaking her hands.  
  
“Claire? You gotta help me piece this together.”  
  
While she could hear Detective Falconeri questioning her endlessly, she fought to remember their words from earlier – decide if they had been worth this moment of helplessness.   
  
For hours, PC population pretended they cared about what she felt. She knew better.  
  
The only person who had ever loved her was lying on an operating table, fighting to keep his promise to her.  
  
  
The Proposal  
  
“You sure you’ve never been a perp?”  
  
“Nah, just clever. No one checks a pregnant woman.” Claire handed him the food, brushing his rebellious bangs back and kissing his forehead, “You have no idea how happy I am to have you giving me crap for breaking rules.”  
  
He began to dig into the food as she pulled a chair to his bedside, taking her time to fall into it under his watchful eye. Once comfortable, she thought slowly aloud, “So…do you want to get married?”  
  
Mouth full of food, Lucky choked so hard he nearly went back into a coma.  
  
  
The First Step  
  
Marriage had brought him the security he needed to fight for her as much as he fought with her, finally certain he had walked down the right aisle with the right woman.  
  
Their life was full of the simple conflicts any two workaholic parents would have with two sons and a daughter. Then, Claire showed signs of an abrupt illness.  
  
They immediately anticipated the worst until Dr. Drake had teased their answer may be something else entirely – starting with a simple test.  
  
When he had confirmed his findings, there was no doubt Lucky Spencer was expecting his first biological child.


End file.
